


Quick & Steamy -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Akinori, Akinori Konoha - Freeform, Fukuroudani, Hot, Konoha - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Spicy, haikyuu!! - Freeform, konoha akinori - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "He was definitely interested. You had a chance, and even if it didn't go anywhere- you'd make sure that the both of you enjoyed yourselves. 'What are you waiting for then?' Smirking, he backed away from you and put on his jacket. 'Mmm, Ikuzo!'"Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Top Konoha x Switch (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning‼️ Some Readers might be uncomfortable, continue at your own discretion.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy😳
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Quick & Steamy -| Gender Not Specified |-

_Turning the corner, you see Konoha discussing something with Komi. They were always together so you never had the chance to talk to Konoha alone. Walking past them, you made sure to get extra close before heading straight to your class. "Aki-San, it's obvious that they like you." Turning to look at you, he shrugged. "Don't they all?" Punching him in his side, he laughed. "So cocky, we gotta do something about that. Maybe I should let them know what you said earlier, hmm?" Turning around and walking away, he scoffed. "Go ahead! It'd save me the effort." Smirking, he called after the shorter male. "Sure! Cause of course, fucking them would do just that. When you end up whipped and sweaty, don't come complaining to me that you made a mistake!" Many looks were gained from that. However, neither Komi or Konoha paid it any mind. As the bell rang, you left your class hoping to see the person you'd been thinking about all day. To your surprise, he took matters into his own hands and was waiting for you at the door. "K-Konoha?" Nodding his head to the right, signaling you to follow- he made his way down the hallway. Thoughts were running through your head at an unimaginable pace. You both almost never talked. The only exception being when you recently had a class project or when you were assigned to sit next to each other the year prior. Turning the corner, he led you into an empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to a desk and sat on top of it. You stood in front of him, waiting to hear what it is that he has to say."Listen (y/n)... I know you want me. You make that painfully obvious." He slightly chuckled before continuing, making you blush. "And I want you too... badly." Your heartbeat raced after hearing those few words. "Thing is, I want one night. I wouldn't say I wanted a relationship at the moment." Pulling you close to him, he whispered in your ear. "If you're okay with that, then we can head to my house right now." Taking it into consideration you weighed out the possibilities. He was definitely interested. You had a chance, and even if it didn't go anywhere- you'd make sure that the both of you enjoyed yourselves. "What are you waiting for then?" Smirking, he backed away from you and put on his jacket. "Mmm, Ikuzo!" On the way to his car, you saw Konoha wink at Komi- causing him to shake his head. You were aware of what you were getting into and wanted every part of it. Turning on the radio, he rolled down the windows and set off on his way. You hadn't thought about any conversation on the way there, which troubled you. However, before you had any more time to think about it- he spoke up. "Are you more the dominant type? If so, that can be arranged but I'd rather have my way with you." Shocked by the sudden question, you hesitated to answer. Smiling, you sat back and folded your arms. "That depends on whether or not you know what you're doing." Pulling into his driveway, he rolled the windows back up and got out. He didn't live too far from the school so the drive was pretty short. You followed him inside, to his room where he sat on the bed and started undressing. Throwing a towel over his shoulder and another towards you, he made his way to the bathroom. "You can use the one down the hall, don't take too long." Listening, you made your way to the shower, heart beating even faster than before. You were actually going through with this. Finishing up, you turned off the water and fully dried off before making your way back to his room. He was already sitting on the bed, scrolling through something on his phone. Scoffing when he saw you, he threw it to the side. "Come here." Removing the towel around himself, he helped you with yours and pulled you into his lap- leaning back with you. You were left straddling him with the intention of giving him a good time. Making good on that promise, you began grinding- forcing a blush to form on his face. "Impatient aren't we?" Bringing his hands to your waist, he forced you closer. Your skin burning against his. Moving your face closer to his, you were interrupted and flipped onto your back instead. Pushing your head to the side, he leaned down to whisper coldly in your ear. "Don't kiss me." The pit in your stomach was quickly replaced by butterflies when he made a move to suck on your neck. You didn't understand why he was so distant yet needy, but your longing for him pushed the thought away. Bringing his hand to his partner, he guided it back and forth against you- your breathing heaving as a result. He kept at it, his heartbeat matching yours. A blush spreading across his face and growing exponentially. "Fuck~ (y/n)... I'm gonna put it in." Nodding, you gripped the sheets as his hand made its way to your neck and the other helping his member be eased into you. "Ah~ yeah..." His urge to start moving was too strong, he couldn't help it. "K-Konoha... wait... Ah~ you're so big!" His pace wasn't fast yet it was enough to take everything out of you. Letting his head fall into your chest, he licked all over while trying to hold back. He could barely handle it. He'd been with many people before but none had interested him as much as you did. No one felt as good as you did. Starting to move faster, you could feel him pulsing inside you and you started moving your hips as an attempt to make the both of you feel even better. It had worked and you no longer tried to hold back anything. Neither had he. The pace of everything picked up as the end was almost simultaneously being reached. Pulling out, he continued to rub against you until you both came. The breathing of both parties, uncontrollable..._

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be a part two to this! So make sure to look out for it if you're interested. Although, I can't promise it'll be anytime soon😅 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. By the way, it'd mean a lot if you could check out my other imagines :)))


End file.
